Strangers Of Love
by Die-Eis
Summary: /Primer Songfic  FAIL  ? / Dos canciones, dos personas, un solo sentimiento.   Como si fuesen una voz, solo una. El italiano comenzó a cantar con Raphael "I can't live in your eyes, I can't read in your mind..."


Esto fue un pequeño regalo para mi liebe. y para culminar mi fiebre Eurovisionistica.

Cabe destacar que es mi primer songfic e_e no sean muy crueles...

¡Ahora si no me verán hasta nuevo aviso!

Disclainer: Hetalia no me pertenece, ni mucho menos las canciones mencionadas en este fic, ellas pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

* * *

><p>Las personas corrían unas detrás de otras, otras decían cosas a los gritos, que movieran las luces, que dejaran de descansar que ya pronto seria el día, y que no todo estaba listo, pero; eran Alemanes. Tenían todo listo, y para ellos debía de ser más que listo, debía de ser perfecto, en total orden y precisión. Ese día comenzaron a ensayar los cantantes del evento, por eso había mucho bullicio en el estadio alemán.<p>

Este año seria en Dusseldorf, la exquisita ciudad teutona, Ludwig caminaba detrás de la joven de 19 años que le representaría; Lena Meyer. Caminaba rápidamente como si fuera una garza caminando en el agua, llevaba unos tacones azules en su mano, y delante de ella estaban unas bailarinas, en unos exóticos trajes ajustados de color plateado.

Que a su gusto, nada le gustaba, eran extraños, y parecían otras cosas que nada que ver tenían con las bailarinas.

-Ludwig~- la chica se dio la vuelta para poder contemplar al alemán que la seguía, llevaba en mano un bolso, que de masculino no tenía nada; era de ella- ¿Te di mi celular?-

-Si –dijo este tan serio como siempre, esos días había decidido acompañarla durante sus ensayos, como lo había hecho la primera vez que ella entro en eurovisión, era muy joven para su opinión, y no le gustaría dejar sola su representante. La observo colocarse los llamativos tacones- Cuidado con ellos –se fijo en lo altos que eran- Puedes caerte –Ya que siempre la veía con tacones de poca altura.

-¡Vamos no te preocupes tanto Ludwig!- le regalo una sonrisa y subió al escenario con las demás chicas, todas se colocaron en sus posiciones y el track comenzó a sonar.

Un ensordecedor sonido de un cristal rompiéndose en todo el lugar sonó, y llamo la atención de todos los presentes.

También la del italiano que recién había llegado a los ensayos, junto a los músicos y a su representante, Raphael Gualazzi, la nación italiana avanzo mas entre el público y pudo ver a lo lejos a la chica.

_She's got knuckle in her eye__  
><em>_He knows her__  
><em>_Cat coal__  
><em>_She can't escape from telling lies__  
><em>_I heard her sayin'_

_Hey, mind if I take this chair?__  
><em>_Hey, mind if I take this chair?_

La frase resonó en todo el lugar, captando la completa atención del chico.

_He drops a puss__  
><em>_She looks annoyed__  
><em>_But he's so mean__  
><em>_He thinks she has to be the one_

Por un lado, el alemán movía su pie al ritmo de la canción, le gustaba como sonaba.

_Taken by a stranger_

La música psicodélica inundo todo el lugar y el italiano avanzo mas hasta la tarima, queriendo ver mejor el baile.

_Stranger things are starting to begin__  
><em>_Turn into the danger__  
><em>_Trip me up and spin me round again_

Llego hasta unas sillas, mas no se sentó en ellas, se quedo parado entre la mayoría de los que observaban a la ganadora del concurso del año pasado, algunos fascinados por la edad que aparentaba, otros por los trajes de las bailarinas, el; por la letra de la canción.

_You got some coffee on your collar__  
><em>_And you forgot to comb your hair__  
><em>_I can't wait till I do better__  
><em>_You're here and I don't care__  
><em>_Can't help it if you like it cause I won't be here tomorrow__  
><em>

La mayoría comenzó a moverse suavemente al ritmo de la canción, pero su mirada viajo de la chica, a ese hombre alto sentado en las butacas, Camisa blanca pulcra, y elegantes pantalones color caqui.

_No-one ever told you that you wouldn't be rejected_

Cabello pulcramente peinado hacia atrás, y solo se movía uno de sus pies al compas de la música presente. Ese era Ludwig.

_Taken by a stranger_

No podía, quería acercarse, pero no podía, estaba encantado de poder observarlo desde aquel lugar, viéndolo como si solo fuese un extraño más.

Stranger things are starting to begin

Su pecho se acelero por completo, observo como el alemán se había levantado, junto a los que lo acompañaban, y observo cómo este comenzó a chasquear sus dedos, claramente le estaba gustando la canción.

_Lured into the danger_

_Danger is a risky business__  
><em>_Trip me up and spin me round again_

La chica dejo de cantar, y comenzó a tararear en un tono que iba muy bien con la tonada de la canción, Ludwig sonrió y volvió sentarse junto a los demás. Volviendo a mover su pie, la chica junto a las bailarinas comenzaron a danzar, y a mover los brazos al ritmo de la música.

El italiano estaba tentado de acercarse a donde se encontraba el alemán, pero una mano se poso en su hombro, alguien alto y de voz suave susurro a su lado.

-Es buena la canción –dijo el canta-autor mirando desde su lugar al italiano-

-A—ah…si es buena –sonrió nervioso y dejo de ver al alemán, viendo a la chica ahora.

-Uhm…-murmuro este mirando a los que estaban en las butacas- Es el rubio de allá ¿no?-

-No sé de quién me hablas v-ve~ -dijo con el rostro rojo mirando a la chica.

-Ha.. –Sonrió el más alto- Claro que es el –lo señalo, el alemán estaba levantado de nuevo llamando a alguien con la mano- Tiene el mismo anillo que tu –comento divertido.

-¿C-como sabes eso? V—ve~ -el italiano se dio la vuelta totalmente rojo-

-En realidad desde esta posición puedo decir que es una gema roja cualquiera la que lleva en el anillo de compromiso –sonríe casual- Pero tu reacción confirmo mis sospechas –acaricio con confianza la cabeza del italiano rojo de pena- Deberías ir a saludarlo-

-N—no quiero desconcentrarlo… -comenzó a moverse alejándose de la tarima, yendo hasta donde los músicos, el canta-autor le siguió con una sonrisa en los labios, divertido.

_Put the blindfold on his eyes__  
><em>_She saw him peek through_

El alemán se dio la vuelta, ya habiendo dado la orden.

_Can't imagine her disguise__  
><em>_I heard her saying_

Y se dio cuenta de cómo el italiano se marchaba.

_Heeeey, mind if I take this chair?__  
><em>_Yeah, see if I care.__  
><em>

_Taken by a stranger_

¿No había ido a saludarlo? Su rostro se contrajo en un gesto más serio.

_Stranger things are starting to begin_

_Lured into the danger__  
><em>_Danger is a risky business__  
><em>_Trip me up and spin me round again_

Y aquel sonido del vidrio quebrándose sonó de nuevo junto a la espectacular imagen en la pantalla gigante del estadio, dejo asombrados a la mayoría de los presentes, la chica en la tarima brinco emocionada, pues para ella había sido un buen primer ensayo.

-¡Estuvo genial! – dijo la de cabellos negros, junto a las bailarinas, pero el alemán no vio la escena final, se había quedado mirando como perdido al italiano, que se alejo de la tarima sin saludar sin decir nada.

Como un extraño más.

La noche invadió a la ciudad alemana, y en el estadio aun permanecían cantantes, El italiano debía de practicar dentro de unos minutos, habían sorteado entre ellos mismo para escoger quien practicaría primero, y le había tocado a esa hora; no le importo mucho.

-Feliciano- el cantante llamo la atención del italiano, que comía gustoso un plato de pasta que le habían traído; cortesía de la casa- ¿no has vuelto a verlo?-

El castaño se volvió un tomate y negó con la cabeza- Está muy ocupado y no quiero interrumpirlo v—ve~ -dejo de mirar al italiano más alto, y cambio el tema- ¡La pasta que me trajeron los alemanes esta deliciosa!-

Raphael negó con una sonrisa en los labios.

-No creo que le interrumpas además ustedes son… -el joven de 29 años fue silenciado por una mirada de perro a medio morir.

Con las mejillas rojo pasión, el italiano le indico que no dijera nada- N—no..todos pueden saberlo ve~ -tomo un bocado de la pasta- El es una persona muy ocupada~ y muy importante ve~ y yo solo lo interrumpo cuando está trabajando.. –dijo en un tono triste.

El otro no supo que decir, pero de todos llevaría a cabo su plan, ¿plan?, Si. El cantante tenía un plan, y esperaba que este se diera tal como lo había planeado.

-¿Feliciano puedo pedirte un favor?-

-¿si Raffaelle~?- el italiano sonrió, limpiándose la boca.

-¿Puedes traerme agua?-

-¡claro~!- el italiano salió corriendo hacia los pasillos, a buscar agua en algún lugar para el italiano.

Por su parte este comenzó a tocar el piano, para llamar la atención, y también para probar la acústica, los pocos que quedaban volvieron a acercarse al lugar, y a sentarse cerca, solo para contemplar, criticar, o simplemente observar.

Ludwig caminaba por los pasillos del estadio, revisando que todo estuviera en orden, y si no, ponerlo en orden. Cuando entonces la melodía del piano los atrajo como abeja hacia la miel, para terminar apoyado de una pared escuchando la melodía, que así como comenzó, se detuvo. El cantante había visto al alemán y se había detenido, ahora faltaba Feliciano.

El susodicho corrió por los pasillos con la botella de agua mineral en sus manos, y ahí fue. Choco con el alemán.

-Pe-perdone…s-se-¡LUDWIG! – este grito, pero el alemán no supo si fue de sorpresa o de alegría, tal vez ambas, pues ya el italiano se había abrazado a él.

-Te vi hoy… cerca cuando Lena estaba cantando –murmuro el rubio bajando al latino al suelo- ¿estás molesto? –pregunto en voz baja el teutón.

-N-no…no es eso- bajo el rostro el italiano-

-¿Qué es?-

No es que ambas naciones fueran un pago por evento, pero ambos estaban en una pared muy visible, mirándose a los ojos, realmente muy pegados de ambos, y hablando tan bajo como podían, como si los demás no existieran, solo ellos dos. Para algunos, hasta para Raphael, que dejaron de hacer sus cosas solo para mirarlos un momento fue realmente curioso (fascinante, para Elizaveta que se escapo de las garras de la representante Húngara Kati Wolf y corrió a esconderse entre las butacas y a grabarlos.). Ver a dos NACIONES, con todas las letras, interactuar de ese modo.

Era único.

¿Pero que esperaban de una pareja comprometida, no-públicamente?

-No quería interrumpirte… estas ocupado- murmuro tímido- Tu eres la sede y se lo ocupado que te deben de tener y…y –

-Shh está bien solo… -

-¡BESALO LUDWIG BESALO!- grito como una loca Hungría, siendo arrastrada por la cantante húngara.

-¡Huy si~ bésalo Ludwig! –Dijo el pruso, que estaba sentado por ahí cerca del austriaco, para luego ser golpeado en la cabeza por este- ¡Hey!-

-Déjalos en paz –dijo serio el austriaco, que a la vez, estaba al lado el suizo-

- … El amor es para idiotas –dijo con rabia y decidió mirar hacia otro lado.

Ahora, el italiano y el alemán se había quedado en shock, en completo silencio, y sin mover apenas ni una pestaña, pero el alemán, además de tomar un color carmín en sus mejillas reacciono y le grito a los demás- ¡¿Qué demonios están mirando?- se alejo de ahí, totalmente apenado, dejando a un italiano avergonzado, y con las palabras entrecortadas.

Raphael vio como su plan se cayó a la borda, y no tuvo más remedio que comenzar a ensayar, sin el alemán presente como lo había planeado.

Marcando ya un cuarto para las doce, ya todos estaban dejando el estadio, mañana temprano volverían, ya solo quedaban los técnicos y Ludwig, que era el último en salir, ya que como buen alemán que era, le gustaba tener todo bajo control.

Volvió a caminar por la tarima, y bajo de esta, caminando ahora por el camino entre las butacas, cuando la luz bajo de golpe, dejando al alemán a ciegas.

-¡No apaguen las luces aun! –Grito este molesto, dándose la vuelta y viendo como alguien traía el piano de nuevo- ¿Gualazzi? ¿Eres tu otra vez? –dijo a ciegas, bajando de nuevo a la tarima, pero en la oscuridad, se choco con alguien, sin querer lo tomo de la cintura para apartarlo. Pero si en su vida le dieran a adivinar quién era, ganaría el premio máximo. Conocía ese cuerpo.

¿Feliciano?

-¿Feliciano?-

-Fue su idea… por eso las luces apagadas ve~ -susurro abrazándose al alemán- No te molestes..por favor- dijo en voz queda el chico-

Al principio si se molesto, no le gustaban mucho las sorpresas, pero, nadie los vería, estaban al fin a "solas" y no lo vería así de cerca hasta que el festival terminara; mucho tiempo si le preguntasen.

Entonces en plena oscuridad, bajo a responder con un beso en sus labios, y de repente la música los invadió.

Unos toques fuertes del piano, hicieron eco en el lugar completamente vacío, solo ellos tres, fuertes, concisos, con una armonía profunda pero claramente presente, y sorprenderse de que no estaba solo, si no acompañado de todo el grupo italiano, el violonchelo se hizo presente y la peculiar voz del cantante acompaño a la tonada.

_Dire si, dire mai non è facile, sai__  
><em>_And all the world around you seems to slip and disappear__  
><em>

Sin esperar mucho, lo tomo de la cintura a su pareja, y la atrajo contra si, moviéndose lentamente, en la mente del italiano solo surgió una interrogante: ¿Ludwig sabia Bailar ese tipo de música?.

_Io non so più chi sei, non mi importa chi sei__  
><em>_I know for certain I won't bother you with nostalgia__  
><em>

Con cuidado, comenzaron a moverse al ritmo que el alemán había impuesto- Déjate llevar por mis manos –dijo este suave, llevando sus manos a sus caderas.

_Ma vedrai un altro me in un sogno fragile__  
><em>_Riderai come se non ti avessi amato mai_

Feliciano canto con emocion aquella frase para ambos – "Riderai come se non ti avessi amato mai" y le regalo una sonrisa al aleman.

_Cercherai un altro me oltre all'ombra di un caffè__  
><em>_Troverai solo me_

_Se mi fermo un attimo, io non so più chi sei_

Las trompetas acompañaron a la peculiar tonada, mientras el italiano comenzaba a soltarse, y a tomar el ritmo a aquel baile "privado" que llevaban a cabo ambos hombres.

_Qui si vive così, day by day, night by night_

Al alemán le fascino las trompetas en la canción, le dieron un estilo único, poco visto en aquel festival

_But all the world around us slips away and disappears__  
><em>

Como si fuesen una voz, solo una, el italiano comenzó a cantar con Raphael.

"_I can't live in your eyes, I can't read in your mind__  
><em>

_But someone hit me and I fell into your heart, my dear"_

Y se dedicaron otra mirada, y otro beso en silencio.

_And you'll fly over lands where your eyes can't find the end__  
><em>_Up on mountains, down lakes, through the clouds, out of your pains_

Finalmente ambos se conectaron, sintiendo el ritmo, y bailando como si fuesen expertos, sintiéndose en completa plenitud.

_You'll be fine, you'll be fine, all your troubles you won't mind__  
><em>_Then you'll land in my heart_

_Being so far away from you just makes me feel so dead_

Las trompetas sonaron al son de la tonada, mezclándose con la voz del joven, todo tan jazz y clásico, acompañado de los movimientos rápidos y armónicos en las teclas del piano (Raphael podría ser un competidor digno para Roderich pensó rápidamente), tan poco esperado para el Eurovisión, tan poco esperado para el regreso que tenían los italianos a el festival. Único. Para el alemán.

E vedrai un'altra te, quasi invincibile  
>Viva come non mai ed è li che tu mi avrai<p>

Detuvieron el paso en seco, olvidándose de todo.

_Oltre false magie l'orizzonte sarai_

Una mirada, solo eso.

_Splenderai_

_Splenderai_

_Splenderai_

_Splenderai_

La música comenzaba a llegar a su clímax, juntándose todos los instrumentos en una combinación exquisita para sus oídos, junto a la fascinante voz del italiano, el piano llegando a su punto máximo, las manos italianas, los ojos alemanes, juntándose en unos solos, dejándose llevar por el ultimo respiro de aquella tonada.

Y besándose ahora con mucha más pasión, sintiendo como culminaba la canción, Feliciano abrazándose al cuello del rubio, y este abrazándolo posesivamente de su cintura, en un solo ser.

Las luces se encendieron, y a ellos no les importo, continuaron besándose en silencio, recuperando esos días que no pudieron estar juntos.

Fue entonces que los músicos tomaron sus instrumentos, y comenzaron a salir de la tarima, y algunos técnicos se llevaban el piano, quedando parado Raphael en la tarima, sonriendo. Pues había cumplido.

Pudo ver a su nación sonreír feliz de nuevo. Y pudo vivir aquel amor que con pasión la nación italiana le confesó al joven de apenas 29, y se sintió dichoso de haber colaborado con un granito de arena, saludo a su público; agradeciendo, sabiendo que no lo verían irse.

Pero no le importo. Cumplió con su cometido.

Y las luces volvieron a apagarse. Dejándolos a oscuras de nuevo.

Extraños en la noche, enamorados uno del otro, eso eran ahora.

* * *

><p>Las letras Traducidas<p>

Lena meyer –Taken by a stranger (tomado por un/a extraño/a)

Tiene la suerte de su parte,  
>sabe como hacer su llamada gatuna,<br>no puede evitar decir mentiras,  
>la oí decir:<p>

Ey! ¿te importa si cojo esta silla?  
>Ey! ¿te importa si cojo esta silla?<p>

Él para un momento,  
>ella parece que se enfada,<br>pero es tan mezquina,  
>que él piensa que tendrá que ser él el elegido.<p>

Encantado por una extraña,  
>cosas extrañas están empezando a comenzar,<br>atraídos al peligro,  
>hazme la zancadilla y voltéame de nuevo.<p>

Tienes café en el cuello de la camisa,  
>y olvidaste peinarte el pelo,<br>no puedo esperar para hacerlo mejor,  
>estás aquí, y no me importa.<br>No puedo evitarlo si te gusta, porque no estaré aquí mañana.  
>Nadie te dijo jamás que no serías el rechazado.<p>

Encantado por una extraña,

cosas extrañas están empezando a comenzar,

atraídos al peligro,

(el peligro es un tema peliagudo)

hazme la zancadilla y voltéame de nuevo.

Le puso venda en los ojos,

ella le vio echar una mirada,

No puede imaginar su disfraz,

la escuché decir:

Ey! ¿te importa si cojo esta silla?  
>Si, mira si me importa.<p>

Encantado por una extraña,

cosas extrañas están empezando a comenzar,

atraídos al peligro,

(el peligro es un tema peliagudo)

hazme la zancadilla y voltéame de nuevo.

Raphael Gualazzi - Madness of Love (Locura de amor)

Diciendo si, diciendo no, no es fácil decirlo.  
>Y todo el mundo que te rodea parece deslizarse y desaparecer<br>Yo no sé quién soy, no me importa quién soy

Estoy seguro que no te moleste con nostalgia  
>Pero veras a otro como yo en un sueño frágil<br>Reirás como si nunca te hubiera amado  
>Buscaras a otro como yo en la sombra del café<br>Solo me encontraras a mi.  
>si me detengo por un minuto, no se quien eres<br>Aquí vivimos, día a día, noche tras noche

Pero todo el mundo que nos rodea se escapa y desaparece  
>No puedo vivir en tus ojos, no puedo leer en tu mente<br>Pero alguien me golpeó y caí en tu corazón, mi querid  
>Y volaremos sobre las tierras donde sus ojos no pueden encontrar el final<br>Arriba en las montañas, hasta abajo en los lagos, a través de las nubes, de sus dolores  
>Vas a estar bien, todo irá bien, todos sus problemas no importarán<br>Puedes encontrar tu tierra en mi corazón  
>Estando tan lejos de ti me hace sentir tan muerto<br>Y veras otra, casi invisible  
>Mas viva que nunca, y es allí donde me hallaran.<br>Falsa magia será más allá del horizonte  
>Shine, Shine, Shine, Shine<p> 


End file.
